Another Time Another Place
by Konaxookami
Summary: I should't have been there. The androids were there, which was a good reason not to be there, but that also meant that fighter would be there. The one with the golden hair. Mirai GhVi fiction. Rating may rise for gore and romantic scenes


Disclaimer: damn - I don't own them...happy?! But I enjoy putting them in awful situations! ^-^

A KonaXookami fiction

A Mirai Gohan and Videl Fic

Another Time-Another Place

* * *

It was so stupid. I really shouldn't have been there. But I couldn't help it. The androids were there, which was a good reason **not** to be there, but that also meant that fighter would be there. The one with the golden hair. I couldn't help but to think I knew him. To think that he was a friend, a comrade. I knew it was foolhardy, but hey, since when was I ever worried about my life? In this world of today, no where was safe.

Call it coincidence that we both happened to in the city at the same time. Me and the androids that is. I had been stocking up on supplies, because as always, this home wouldn't last very long. I heard them coming only a little while after the screams had started. Even though I knew I should be running away, but I had a morbid desire to meet these terrors that people called horrifying. Rumors had said they were large, muscular.

Weren't they wrong.

What I had been running from most my life turned out to be two teenagers. A blond girl wearing a ripped jean vest and a striped shirt with a denim mini skirt, black legging and boots. Then there was the male, with jet black hair, a orange kerchief around his neck, a black tee with a gray one under long sleeve, tucked into belted jean pants which in turn tucked into his boots. The male was sharp, he seemed to enjoy the fighting, while the girl seemed bored by the idea. All the sudden I felt extremely stupid for being scared of them all the sudden, upset that I was running from teenagers like me.

Until I saw what they could do.

With a single flick of the finger.

Then I remembered why I should've been running. And I ran. Dear god I ran.

They enjoyed the idea that they were destroying things…destroying life! Angry tears burned in my eyes and I stopped my flight, and returned to where they were, and I gritted my teeth, readying myself to fight them. They had no right! They had no right to take away my home, my family, my friends! I called to them, and they turned to me, the male laughing. The female spoke, but I was too far away to hear anything, but the male smirked, and rose his arm to the sky, a bright ball of pure energy, of a bright purple hue formed in his palm. He laughed again, and threw it at me.

I knew this was it. My eyes squeezed shut and rose my arms to my face, a feeble attempt to have no harm brought to me. Stupid, but it was reflex. I waited for the end. But it never came. Instead of hitting me, the energy ball had collided with a blue stream of energy, knocking it back. Eyes wide, I gawped, instead of running away, which is what I should've been doing at this point. My head turned slowly to the source of the lifesaving blast and there he was.

His hair jutting up in sharp blond spikes, a few spare bangs hanging sharply on his forehead, his eyebrows narrowed together, his aqua green eyes fierce and powerful. I felt captured by them the moment I caught sight of them. His gi was a bright orange, a blue obi holding to his body, a navy under shirt below it, and a pair of boots, flexible for fighting no doubt.

It was all a blur from there on, their bodies clashing in the sky and roars coming from the blond, verbally battering them. Not that it dulled their senses any. Their punches seemed to set the air around them in waves as the force hurtled anything in it's way outward. I couldn't keep track of just how fast they were moving, how strong their blows were. I'd been taught martial arts, but it was nothing compared to the dance I was witnessing, the two not only exchanging blows, but shots of ki, causing clouds of the impact to form all around the fight. I staggered in one particular force of a blow, squeezing my eyes shut, and raising my arms, only to be blown back, my body colliding at full force with a rock slab of building. My head made a particularly hard impact, and it was only seconds before I was blacking out, figuring I wouldn't be waking up again.

"Hey-Hey, you alive?"

What a stupid question, of course I was alive! I tried to tell this person off, but all I could manage was a groan. I heard a sigh and then some rustling. I inwardly scowled as something was pushed against my teeth. I groaned again, squeezing my eyes closed tighter. "come on…it's good for you," the voice soothed and my will power crumbed. I opened my mouth and weakly bit into what had been put in my mouth. The moment it hit my tongue my eyes flew open. In front of my was a teen, coal black eyes dancing, with a goofy grin on his face, a few sparse bangs dangling in his face the rest of his hair spiked oddly on his head. I groaned, rubbing my head. I felt fine, but I seriously was confused. I remembered the blonde fighter, and then hitting my head. My head swung around. I was in a room, broken down, the walls barely standing still. Curtains and all other furniture were ripped. But the bed I sat on seemed to still be intact as did the stove nearby. "Where am I?"

"My place. You hit your head really hard, so I really couldn't leave you there," he replied, standing up and brushing himself off. I scowled, since when does a guy like this get off so easy? "And just who the heck are you?" I shot. He blinked, looking at me with surprised eyes. "Oh…uh Son Gohan," he answered after a pause. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Alright 'Son Gohan', why the heck am I at your place? 'cuz as far as I know, I don't know you."

He blinked again, and then laughed, and this time I blinked. That a person could laugh in times like this! He grinned and a light blush tinted his cheeks. "Well…While I was fighting I guess the knock back from one of our attacks must've gotten you knocked out. Once the androids fled I decided to get you to safety…seeing as I'd engaged in a unneeded fight to save you anyhow," he said tapping my head lightly.

I blushed and then pouted, "You were fighting? The last time I checked it was a blonde hero who was fighting, not some black haired zero," He blinked and then chuckled. "yeah…I guess so," he said shrugging and walking over to a small overturned box. "Man…do I have any food left? I'm starving!" he muttered, rummaging through the box. "ah ha!" he pulled out a cup of instant ramen. "this'll work!"

I scowled, muttering under my breath, not gonna even offer his guest any food? What kind of manners does he have? He must've noticed my grumbling and laughed. "I'm not going to try to feed you anything-That Senzu bean I gave you earlier makes it so you don't have to eat for a week!" I gasped. I had eaten a bean? And it healed me? And filled me up?

"I don't believe you," I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He blinked again, "why not? I mean, you aren't dead right now, right?" I opened my mouth to snap back but then stopped. He **had** saved my life…I should at least thank him. "Um…thanks, anyways for saving me," He fumbled over whatever he was doing over the stove and blinked, startled. He blushed and smiled. "Not a problem, it's what I do!" I looked at him curiously, "and what is it you do?"

"I fight the androids,"

"Are you crazy?! Do you like, have a death wish or something?!" He turned to me, his eyes serious, "Who else is going to protect everyone?" I gasped, his face, that had been seconds earlier carefree was now serious, one that looked as though I'd seen horrors it shouldn't have. "The androids don't care who they attack, only about having fun. They don't care about all the lives they've destroyed. I can't just sit by and watch-not when I have the power to try to change things," he said passionately. I blinked, dumbfounded for a moment, "What power?" He must've taken what I asked oddly because his face went scared for a second and he gulped. "Uhh…nothing! Forget I even said anything!" he said quickly, turning back to the stove, his eyes fixed on water that wasn't done boiling. He chanced a glance at me and then averted his eyes again. "umm…so, what's your name?"

"Satan Videl," I answered. He looked at me politely and smiled, "Well then, nice to meet you Videl-san," I blushed a bit and turned away, "Yeah, nice to meet you too…Gohan-kun,"

------

It had been a week since I'd been rescued by Son Gohan, and I still knew very little about him. Only that he was almost perpetually carefree and goofy. But he was strong, I'd give him that. He'd train every day right before night fall. He was careful not to do anything that would shock me either. But I had caught him once doing one fingered push-ups with boulders on his back. Yeah…He was pretty weird, and I still couldn't see him as the one who had saved me.

Somehow, even though we were practically in the middle of a destroyed city, he found food within an hour of ever leaving the dilapidated house. He made me curious, but he was extremely careful around me, so it was hard to pin him down. He was kind though, I'd give him that. He was polite in asking me about what used to be my family, and my friends, and home. Whenever I'd ask him he'd answer quietly that he'd rather not talk about it. But I'd weasel it out of him somehow, his willpower was very easy to break when pushed far enough.

Today was different though. He seemed distracted, going outside and looking around a lot, as if her were trying to find something that wasn't there. At one point I found him on top of a ruined skyscraper, waves of what seemed to be raw energy cascading around his body. When he spotted me though it disappeared and he bluffed that I was only seeing things. It wasn't until a hour before dusk that I really saw him serious. We'd been eating and he blinked, his face going serious. "I'm going out. Videl-san, stay here, okay?" he said firmly. I blinked, startled, but nodded. He got up abruptly and quickly got outside.

I waited at least ten minutes before curiosity burned in my mind and quietly I walked outside, only to gasp at what I saw. It was Gohan, that same energy enveloping him, his stance widened and his mouth opened in a silent roar as the energy surged, the light blue turning a stunning gold, His hair whipping up, it's tone flickering golden blond, his eyes going icy blue. He set his face serious and crouched, taking off into the sky, a jet stream of air, knocking into my face.

"Gohan-kun…is him?" I gasped. It made sense, I had just refused to believe it, unable to comprehend that gentle and kind Gohan was in fact the strong and fierce golden fighter. It also dawned on me with a horrifying reality that he could really get hurt. He hadn't looked bad last time, but he must've healed. He said I'd been out for a while, enough time to get rid of any minor injuries. But what really shocked me was the fear that he would get hurt, seriously hurt and that he wouldn't come back. That knocked the air out of my lungs with startling force.

Why did I feel like that?

I'd known him for only a few weeks, so why such a hard reaction? My knees gave way and I slid down the side of the way. "Gotta calm down Videl…He'll be fine, it's Gohan-kun, just clumsy, goofy…Oh crap he's so screwed…" I groaned._ Gotta have some faith though…he's been doing this for a while…_I reminded myself calmly. What's to worry about? He seemed so strong, after all, that energy, it must be Chi, that stuff Dad kept saying martial artists all have. Chi…it seemed so strange. I shook my head, standing up weakly, going back inside. I had to find something to do, anything to keep my mind off Gohan. Anything.

I glanced at a old bag, it was worn and seemed to be quite a few years old. I walked over to it, curiously picking it up, surprised by it's heaviness. "what is this?" I mused, opening the bag, carefully dumping the contents out. A old purple training gi tumbled out, and I picked it up, holding it out. It seemed made for a young child, and I had a hunch Gohan used to wear it. I glanced at the other contents. Another version of the outfit he wore now, for what I guessed could be if he got the one he was wearing torn up. I blinked when a frame tumbled out of it. He must have wrapped it so the glass wouldn't break. I looked at it with curious eyes. A young couple, the woman with an extremely proud and happy expression looked up with almost weary eyes at her taller other. His resemblance to Gohan shocked me, even down to the gi he was wearing. His strange hair was only the start. His carefree smile, and goofy expression made it seem as though he was very easy to talk to. I gasped when I saw the young boy on his shoulder laughing. A smiling face, his eyes squeezed shut in joy, his wild coal hair covering his forehead under a ridiculous looking hat with a strange orb on top. But what really surprised him was the furry brown tail sticking out from behind him. As if he wasn't already strange enough.

Gohan's family. It must be his parents and him. I looked at the rest of the things, finding a few more pictures. One of what had to be a younger Gohan sparring with a green alien like man, another of him and a purple dragon, who seemed to be his friend. The rest seemed somber. Everyone wore a black band on their arms, all in what had to be Gohan's house, Gohan and his mother in the center of the picture, Gohan's face sad and guilty as he seemed to be consoling his crying mother. A picture of his father laid nearby. My face softened, he'd lost his father, and at such a early age…Another item seemed to be a scrap of a cloak, white and tattered, a scrap of armor, and a emblem of some sort, torn form a uniform. School texts were probably the weirdest thing I found-he must've been in school before he began to fight. But something else stuck out of the bag, stuck inside. A small thing, it almost made I me laugh when I pulled it out. I should've figured. A small monkey toy, it's softness lost in years of use. "Ironic aren't you saru-chan?" I teased, "Gohan-kun used to have a monkey tail and here you are his best friend," I giggled, putting everything back in the bag. It seemed as though the carefree boy I'd marked as untroubled seemed to have the world on his shoulders.

It was, maybe, that because he had so much in his shoulders that he tried to act cheerful and happy, hiding what was really inside. "Poor Gohan-kun…" and I'd been so sour to him! I frowned, mentally ordering myself to be kinder to the boy. I was startled from my thoughts when I heard heavy foot steps outside. I froze for a moment and then rushed out. My eyes went wide and I gasped,

"Gohan-kun!"

It was obvious he'd taken quite a beating today. His blond hair had sagged slightly, and his aqua eyes were tired. His face had a large bruise forming on his right cheek, a thin line of red blood running from the side of his lips. His shirt was torn in a few different places, but he held to his side for all dear life, blood oozing from it despite his fingers and arm pressing against it. He looked up at me and relief washed over his face. "Videl-san…" I think he was relieved by the fact he'd actually made it home without collapsing. I rushed over to his bad side and hovered over the wound. "Gohan-kun, we have to stop that bleeding! You're loosing too much blood!" I said quickly, frantically thinking through what little first aid I knew. I dragged him over to the bed and quickly tore his shirt down from the wound. Dashing to the other side of the room and frantically searched through my bag for bandages.

I was messy wrapping his wound, and regretted it after I was done. "ah…gomen Gohan-kun…I shouldn't have been so…" I trailed off, blushing. Gohan sat up with a wince, his hair back to it's normal coal and his eyes with a weary cheer to them. "Ano…it's not your fault. I was careless…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. I scowled, "Is that all you're gonna say for yourself? Be more careful!" I scolded and he laughed weakly. "Sorry," was all he replied, leaning back, and looking at the ceiling. I fidgeted at the silence.

"Gohan-kun…how come your hair turns gold? Is it Chi? What are you?" I asked after a while, curiosity finally getting the better of me. Gohan blinked, startled and fearful looking at me. "You saw?" he croaked horrified. I rose a eyebrow, "You had gold hair stumbling in and now it's coal black. I think I can put two and two together," I replied flatly, pulling my knees to my chest. Gohan looked down, and regret filling his face. "I…shouldn't really say…"

"I don't care-tell me anyways," I pressed firmly. Gohan blinked, and then nodded. "I'm…only half human," he whispered. I rose a eyebrow, "well…I mean come on Gohan-kun, there are a lot of non-humans on this planet,"

"No I mean, I'm half alien. Half Sayain."

"Sayain?" I repeated. It sounded foreign, alien like.

"Yeah…My father was a full Sayain, sent here as a infant, to take over Earth. He hit his head though…so he never did that….but we're a warrior race, with great fighting skills,"

"So the Golden hair thing is like a power up?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's called super sayain. By focusing our chi we're able to ascend to the next level, upping our speed, strength, and endurance. We also can turn into Oozuru apes on the full moon if we have our tails still," I played dumb, as though I hadn't seen the picture.

"You had a tail?" Gohan's hand went to the back of his neck, "yeah, before Piccolo-san pulled it off, Apparently I had been causing a bit of a rampage and he didn't want to deal with it again," he answered with a chuckle. I pressed further, "are you the last one? Of the sayains I mean," Gohan shook his head, "no, there's one more. Trunks, but I'm even sure he knows how to fight," he muttered, laying back down, hands resting behind his head. I knew he needed to rest but I had to ask more, "so, is Super sayain easy to get to?"

"No. It took me a while to unlock it. In the end it took my friends' deaths to wake me up, and all the rage and all the hate towards the androids exploded and I transformed. It's a strange feeling. You can't unlock it with happy feelings, it has to be rage…it's sad,"

I nodded, "must be…but why do you fight the androids so much? Why not just leave them alone?" Gohan shook his head, "I have to. My best friends, my mentor…they all fell to the androids trying to stop them. If I don't try too, I'll feel guilty. I want to avenge them, and make my father proud."

"Your father? The Sayain? What happened to him?"

"He never got a chance at the androids, he died of a heart disease before they came. It was their goal to kill him, but since he was already dead…there wasn't anything they could do besides cause havoc…he was a great fighter, he would've been able to beat them," he said bitterly, hanging his head. I touched his shoulder lightly, "I'm sorry, did that bring back bad memories?"

He shook his head. "No. I just feel guilty about his death…" I pressed my eyebrows together in confusion, "He…I…I was out trying to find some sort of cure for his illness, but by the time I got back…" his shoulders hunched over, "He was already gone," I could see the faint tremors of his body already, and felt the tension build up in the arm I had just recently put my hand on.

Gohan was crying.

I smelt the salt burning in his eyes and my face softened as he gripped onto the sheets covering his lower body. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye," he whispered through clenched teeth, tears leaking out from the corners of his squeezed shut eyes. It was then I realized that Gohan must've kept all these feelings bottled up. Kept them hidden in some dark place in his heart so no one else would find them-trying to be as strong as he looked when he was fighting. But he was so weak inside. Still a helpless child who wished he wasn't fighting.

"Gohan-kun…" I whispered, crawling onto to the bed beside him. I hesitated for a moment before finally wrapping my arms around the silently crying boy, and was surprised when he clung to me desperately. He was shaking more now, and quiet cries echoed in the empty city, bitter and sorrowful. "It's alright Gohan-kun…I'm here for you," I whispered, shocking internally by my own words. Since when was I here for him? Well…where else was there to go? And Gohan-Gohan needed someone beside him badly. So why not me? I could help him, right? At least…I hoped I could.

----

* * *

Author notes:

Chapter one completed! Since we really dont' know if Videl was, or is any different in the Mirai time period I kind of altered her own personality just a bit. Mirai Gohan is a tough character to write about because we really dont' know much about him, but it's a fun challange! Let me know how I'm doing and any way to help the story! ^-^

KonaxOokami


End file.
